The Turnover
by Pam-inthemists
Summary: Come poteva non paragonarli, era semplicemente impossibile.Uno dolce, simpatico, maldestro, sempre disponibile, ma purtroppo decisamente poco sveglio, senza alcun spirito critico e dotato dell’ironia di un criceto con la febbre.L’altro…biondo, ricco...


_Salve a tutti., questa è la mia prima fanfiction di Hp, di solito scrivo sulla saga di Twilight, ma essendo una fan di Hp e di tutto il suo mondo, alla fine ci sono cascata anche io. Il paring doveva essere Draco/Harry, sono una loro fan scatenata XD, ma alla fine è uscita fuori una Draco/Hermione e ne sono felicissima._

_Enjoy_

_**The Turnover**_

Lo sguardo di Draco si posò su Hermione. Una mano lentigginosa le stava spostando un ciuffo di capelli dal volto.

Come avrebbe voluto che quella mano fosse la sua.

Per una volta avrebbe volentieri scambiato la sua vita agiata e confortevole con la confusa e semplice vita dei Weasley.

Per una volta avrebbe voluto rinnegare i suoi alti e nobili natali per poter essere lui, il ragazzo vicino ad Hermione.

Sembrò averla chiamata col pensiero. Hermione si voltò verso di lui, rivolgendogli un'espressione sgomenta e interrogativa.

Draco non aveva fatto in tempo a rimettere su il suo migliore sorriso da stronzo, che Hermione l'aveva colto con lo sguardo adorante che faceva, quando era sicuro che nessuno stesse guardando.

"Accidenti" mormorò Draco a bassa voce, Hermione l'aveva visto. Doveva stare piu attento, non poteva permettersi che qualcuno scoprisse il suo piccolo debole per la mezzosangue.

Poi la sua reputazione di malvagio sarebbe andata in fumo.

No, non poteva assolutamente accadere.

Volto immediatamente lo sguardo e si alzo in piedi, dirigendosi verso l'uscita sperando che nessuno si fosse accorto di nulla.

Le sue speranze, purtroppo erano mal riposte…

"Hermione?!" disse Ron

"Che hai fatto? Vuoi degnarci della tua compagnia o stai rimuginando su qualche incatesimo?"

Hermione si scosse dallo stupore e si volto verso il suo ragazzo, che la guardava con aria interrogativa.

"Ahahah, bella battura Ron, io almeno qualche volta penso a qualcosa"

Ron rise della sua battura acida, ed Hermione, anche se gli voleva bene e teneva a lui, ancora non si capacitava dall'attegiamento cosi superficiale di Ron. Bastavano due parole per distrarlo, e per non fargli capire cosa stesse realmente pensando.

Il volto di Draco, il modo in cui l'aveva colto a guardarla, era una cosa troppo strana, lui non la sopportava, la disprezzava senza ritegno, non c'era giorno che non cogliesse l'occasione per chiamarla mezzosangue o peggio. L'unica cosa che vedeva nei suoi occhi quando lo guardava era antipatia, mai altro.

Ora questo comportamento la disorientava profondamente.

"Hey, amore, andiamo?" la voce di Ron la svegliò di nuovo dai suoi ragionamenti. Si alzò dalla panca e si unì a Harry e Ron per tornare nella torre.

Chi sapeva cosa stava succendendo ai ragazzi di Hogwarts? I cattivi si innamorano dei lor supposti nemici…I buoni….i buoni…per quanto tempo ancora saranno buoni?

Che le situazioni si stiano ribaltando?

"Mezzosangue, ti serve una mano a portare tutto quell'ammasso di sudici libri?

La voce di Malfoy le provoco un brivido lungo la schiena. Come faceva sempre a sapere quando era sola? Ogni volta che si dirigeva in biblioteca lasciando Ron e Harry a giocare a scacchi o che andava a cercare qualcosa che aveva lasciato in aula, Draco la trovava sempre.

"Di sicuro da te, sporco purosangue non voglio assolutamente nulla, i miei libri saranno pure sudici, ma almeno io li leggo."

Draco sorrise. Quanto gli piaceva quando si arrabbiava. Quanto avrebbe voluto bloccarla al muro e guardarla mentre sfogava la sua rabbia su di lui. Incapace di liberarsi.

"Mia cara, sei veramente maleducata, io ti offro un aiuto e tu mi tratti cosi. Tutte le ragazze di Serpeverde pagherebbero per avermi tutto per loro per qualche minuto"

"Ecco, hai detto la cosa giusta, le ragazze di Serpeverde. Se quelle cozze scialbe, ti cadono dietro come sassolini, fatti loro. Io sono di Grifondoro, e avendo un po di stima per me stessa, neanche se fossi tu a pagarmi accetterei che tu fossi mio per cosi poco tempo"

Questa era stata dura, era esattamente quello il problema con Hermione, era troppo intelligente per morire dietro ai suoi soldi e al potere della sua famiglia. Lei era una che guardava ai sentimenti, basta vedere che il suo ragazzo era un fallito totale, senza un soldo, privo di un minimo barlume di intelligenza, ma comunque uno di quei tipi che rientra nella categoria "Bravo e affidabile ragazzo", che per una come lei era sicuramente preferibile al "Bello, figo, ricco ma malvagio" della quale Draco era il signore incontestato.

"Touchè" disse Draco. "Ora che mi hai verbalmente malmenato, mi permetti di aiutarti a portare i libri?"

Il tono di voce, cosi gentile, non era da lui, assolutamente non era il modo di parlare di Draco Malfoy. Hermione era sconvolta. Senza parole gli porse un po' dei suoi libri. Lui li prese e si volto verso di lei.

"Dove andiamo?" le chiese maliozioso.

"Dove vado io è la biblioteca, dove vai tu non lo so. Di sicuro non con me"

"Ma come? E i libri? Me li posso tenere, non ha mai avuto cose cosi diciamo folkloristiche, potrei mettere sulla mensola dei souvenir dal mondo" rispose.

"Ahahah, molto molto simpatico, si si sei veramente la simpatia fatta Serpeverde" disse Hermione "ok, vieni in biblioteca, ma mentre arriviamo mi spieghi perché mi segui, perché sinceramente sento puzza di bruciato."

"Come vuoi, mezz…Hermione. Fai strada"

Serpeverde che fraternizzano con Grifondoro. Purosangue che aiutano Mezzosangue.

Che sia in atto una rivoluzione nel piccolo mondo di Hogwarts?


End file.
